everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Bobbin
Elizabeth Bobbin is the daughter of Betsy Bobbin from Tik-Tok of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Elizabeth Bobbin Age: 14 Parent's Story: Tik-Tok of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Magenta Griffiths Secret Heart's Desire: To be a friend to all living things. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of animals. Storybook Romance Status: I want a nice, handsome boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terribly, terribly shy, and I'm often afraid to speak up, so my concerns often go unanswered. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's important to show kindness to animals so you can bond with them. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I don't like sports that much.. Best Friend Forever After: Deanna Gale and Ozella Tippetarius. Character Appearance Elizabeth is below average height, with curly auburn hair in two big pigtails and brown eyes. She wears a light blue and yellow polka dotted dress and wears matching polka dot bows in her hair. Personality Elizabeth is a meek, timid girl who loves animals. She tends to stay away from others except for her closest Ozian friends. She is usually afraid to speak up, sometimes because she's worried that the other person might get angry or say no. She is a vegetarian because she loves animals and doesn't want to see them get turned into meat. Biography Hello! I'm Elizabeth Bobbin, the daughter of Betsy Bobbin. My mother was a girl from Oklahoma who ended up in Oz after she got lost in a storm. She was accompanied by her trusty mule Hank. They washed ashore in the Rose Kingdom and met the Shaggy Man. The two of them journeyed underground and fought against the Nome King. She later moved to Oz to live with Ozma. Eventually, Betsy Bobbin moved back to Oklahoma and got married, and that's where she had me. We live on a farm in a small town near the border with Arkansas. I'm the youngest of five children - I have two older brothers and two older sisters. My mother always told me stories about her time in Oz, and she is happy that I will get to go on adventures there too someday. I work on my parents' farm. We have lots of animals, but my best friend out of them is a mule named Hannibal. He enjoys my company, plus he loves vegetables. I enjoy feeding and grooming him. He's going to be the next Hank. (He's not Hank's son since mules are usually sterile.) I love being around animals. They're among my closest confidantes. In fact, I can't bring myself to eat an animal. I've been a vegetarian since I was eight years old. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. It's kinda hard to be there, and I get homesick a lot. I'm very shy, and I find it hard to come out of my shell. I've made friends with other Ozians, but other kids can be hard to talk too. There's so many princes and princesses here and I'm just a dowdy old country girl, although my friends tell me not to feel inferior. I also have trouble trying to speak up. I worry that if I speak up and ask for something, I might get no for an answer or the other person will get angry. Plus it's impossible for me to stand up to people who pick on me. I really need to grow a spine and learn to defend myself. I've become enamored with the destiny confict, and I've been reading up on it. I've decided that I'm going to side with the Rebels. I don't have any issues with my destiny, but people should be free to choose their future. Trivia *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Karen Strassman. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:American Category:Work in progress